Hand trucks have been developed to incorporate features which enable them to be used for various purposes. For instance, by suitable position of bracing structure the frame can serve as a ladder. A typical example of a hand truck and ladder combination is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D 198, 676. This type of structure must be supported against a wall or other upright surface in the manner of a conventional ladder, which may not always be convenient.